Cuando los sentimientos se revelan
by Azalea2
Summary: ¡¡¡Finalmente!!! El tercer capítulo está terminado. Koshino ha decidido no aceptar a Sendoh y ahora sufre con las dudas. Mientras tanto, alguien ayuda a Sendoh con su indecisión... Pongan reviews, por favor!!!
1. Primera parte

Cuando los sentimientos se revelan  
  
Por: Azalea  
  
***  
  
Peeji wo mekuro koto bakari ni  
  
Kotae wo motomete ita keredo  
  
Hontou ni shiritakatta koto  
  
Boku no kokoro no naka ni aru  
  
(TratÃ© de encontrar la respuesta  
  
SÃ³lo dando vuelta la pÃ¡gina.  
  
Pero lo que realmente querÃ­a saber  
  
Estaba dentro de mi corazÃ³n)  
  
"Open Mind" Digimon 02  
  
***  
  
Primera Parte  
  
"Â¡Â¡Buena fiesta!! Â¿No crees, Sendoh?"  
  
"Â¡Â¿Puedes callarte?!" RespondiÃ³ Ã©l, "Me duele la cabeza como un demonio."  
  
"Â¡Ja! DespuÃ©s de cÃ³mo tomaste no me asombra." ContestÃ³ su compaÃ±ero. "Menos mal que la fiesta fue en tu casa, Â¡porque de lo contrario no habrÃ­as podido regresar a tu casa de lo borracho que estabas!"  
  
"Â¡Â¡Cierra la boca!! Me duele mÃ¡s con cada palabra que dices." En verdad Sendoh se veÃ­a muy adolorido.  
  
"Debiste pensarlo antes, amigo."  
  
"Toma." InterrumpiÃ³ sorpresivamente Koshino, que habÃ­a escuchado silenciosamente la conversaciÃ³n, mientras le alcanzaba unas pastillas y una botella con agua. "Son analgÃ©sicos. Me sorprende que hayas venido en ese estado."  
  
"TenÃ­a que." RespondiÃ³ Sendoh mientras tomaba las cosas que le ofrecÃ­a su amigo. "No querÃ­a esperar mÃ¡s."  
  
HabÃ­an terminado los exÃ¡menes finales de ese semestre, y para celebrar en grande se habÃ­a organizado una fiesta en casa de Sendoh. HabÃ­a sido un Ã©xito. Y este dÃ­a daban los resultados de los exÃ¡menes. Sendoh necesitaba al menos 70 puntos para poder seguir en el equipo de basketball (Â¿les suena conocido?), por lo que habÃ­a estudiado mucho y no podÃ­a esperar mÃ¡s por los resultados.  
  
"Muy bien." ContinuÃ³ Yuuto, su compaÃ±ero, "Â¿Y, Koshino? Â¿QuÃ© tal te fue con esa chica que te siguiÃ³ toda la noche?  
  
"Pues, este..." Koshino se puso tan rojo como un tomate. "Yo..."  
  
Afortunadamente para Ã©l, llegÃ³ el profesor con los esperados resultados. Sendoh obtuvo 70 justos, para su gran alivio, y Koshino 95, lo que le dio lo mismo. TenÃ­a otras cosas en mente y pronto deberÃ­a transformar esos pensamientos en palabras.  
  
***  
  
En la tarde...  
  
Hiroaki Koshino abriÃ³ la puerta que llevaba a la azotea. AhÃ­ estaba Sendoh.  
  
"Â¿Y bien?" Dijo Koshino a modo de saludo. "Â¿QuÃ© quieres?"  
  
"Gracias por el analgÃ©sico." ContestÃ³ simplemente el muchacho con cabello en punta.  
  
"De nada. Pero no era eso para lo que me llamaste, Â¿cierto?"  
  
"Cierto. Yo... sÃ³lo querÃ­a saber... cuando estaba ebrio... Â¿quÃ© tonterÃ­as hice?"  
  
"Â¿No lo recuerdas?"  
  
"No estoy muy seguro. Creo saberlo, pero estarÃ© mÃ¡s seguro si tÃº me lo dices."  
  
"Pues bien..." Koshino lo pensÃ³ un poco, "Nada que no te hubiera visto hacer antes, pero..."  
  
"Â¿Pero quÃ©?"  
  
"Pero te desapareciste por un largo. QuiÃ©n sabe quÃ© hiciste entonces."  
  
"Oh no." Se pegÃ³ contra la reja del techo de la escuela. "No puedo creerlo."  
  
"Â¡AhÃ­ estÃ¡s!" GritÃ³ por detrÃ¡s una voz femenina. "Â¡Llevo una eternidad buscÃ¡ndote! Â¡Ah! Hola, Koshino."  
  
"Hola, Natsuko."  
  
Natsuko era la novia en turno de Sendoh. TambiÃ©n iba en segundo y era muy bonita.  
  
"Â¿Por quÃ© no me dijiste que estarÃ­as aquÃ­, Akira? Â¡CreÃ­ que almorzarÃ­amos juntos!"  
  
"QuerÃ­a estar solo un rato." RespondiÃ³ Sendoh sin mirarla, ignorando por completo a su amigo.  
  
"No era eso lo que querÃ­as el sÃ¡bado..." Le dijo Natsuko, acercÃ¡ndose seductoramente. "PensÃ© que quizÃ¡ te gustarÃ­a repetirlo."  
  
Obviamente ella tambiÃ©n ignoraba a Koshino, quien estaba atÃ³nito. Â¿A eso se referÃ­a Sendoh con tonterÃ­as? PensÃ³ Hiroaki. Â¡No puedo creer que Sendoh...! Â¡De nuevo...!"  
  
"No estoy de humor." Dijo frÃ­amente Sendoh. "Â¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Es algo importante."  
  
"Como quieras." ContestÃ³ molesta Natsuko, y se fue.  
  
Al ver que Sendoh seguÃ­a en silencio, Koshino decidiÃ³ ser el primero en hablar. "Â¿Y? Â¿QuÃ© es lo importante?"  
  
"No, nada en especial. No querÃ­a tener que escucharla, eso es todo."  
  
"Ah. Â¿No prefieres que me vaya?"  
  
"No, yo... Â¿puedes quedarte conmigo? No me siento muy bien..." El tono de Sendoh era algo triste.  
  
"De acuerdo."  
  
Ambos se quedaron en el techo hasta la hora de salida.  
  
***  
  
"Â¡Akira Sendoh! Â¿Me estÃ¡s escuchando?" GritÃ³ Natsuko.  
  
"Â¿Ah?"  
  
"No has dicho nada desde que entramos al cine. Te has portado de una manera extraÃ±a todo el dÃ­a..."  
  
No se merece esto, Â¿no? PensÃ³ Sendoh. Debe saberlo.  
  
"Natsuko, yo... tÃº..."  
  
"Â¡Oh, Dios mÃ­o! Â¿Soy yo?" InterrumpiÃ³ Natsuko.  
  
"Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿De quÃ© estÃ¡s hablando?"  
  
"Ya no te gusto, Â¿cierto?" LloriqueÃ³ Natsuko.  
  
"Â¿Eh? Este... yo..."  
  
"Â¡Lo sabÃ­a! Â¡Ya no me quieres!" Ahora sÃ­ que lloraba.  
  
"Mira, no es tu culpa. Soy yo, no tÃº. Sabes que encontrarÃ¡s a alguien mejor que yo..."  
  
"Â¡Siempre me pasa lo mismo! Â¡Nunca logro tener una relaciÃ³n de mÃ¡s de un mes!"  
  
"Lo siento, pero no me parece justo que tengas que pagar por uno de mis errores--"  
  
"Â¿Ahora dices que lo nuestro fue un error?"  
  
Y Sendoh pasÃ³ el resto de la tarde consolÃ¡ndola.  
  
***  
  
Koshino conocÃ­a a Sendoh desde hace mucho y bastante bien. Fue testigo del surgimiento de la personalidad de Casanova de Sendoh, lo que ya era conocida en todo el estado; habÃ­a sido el principal apoyo de Akira cuando sus padres se divorciaron y tambiÃ©n sabÃ­a de todas las novias de Sendoh, incluyendo aquella con la que se iniciÃ³ sexualmente. No sÃ³lo era su confidente, sino tambiÃ©n aquel que habÃ­a escuchado todas las veces que Sendoh habÃ­a dicho 'No, fue algo de una noche. Quiero ir lento con quien sea mi novia. Con la prÃ³xima irÃ¡ en serio. Lo prometo', cosa que hasta ahora nunca habÃ­a hecho. Y con Natsuko no parecÃ­a ser la excepciÃ³n.  
  
"Â¿CambiarÃ¡s algÃºn dÃ­a por alguien, Akira?" Se preguntÃ³ en voz alta, "OjalÃ¡ que sÃ­. Por tu propio bien... y el mÃ­o."  
  
***  
  
Al dÃ­a siguiente empezÃ³ nuevamente una rutina ya demasiado familiar para Koshino: esa maÃ±ana Sendoh llegÃ³ con un enorme montÃ³n de cartitas de todas sus admiradoras que 'casualmente' se habÃ­an enterado de que su adorado Sendoh estaba disponible nuevamente. Y ahora, pensÃ³ Hiroaki, abrirÃ¡ cada una de las cartas, las leerÃ¡ con una 'seria' expresiÃ³n y comentarÃ¡ con todos cuÃ¡l de todas serÃ¡ la afortunada en convertirse en su nueva conquista. No sÃ³lo Koshino conocÃ­a aquella rutina, sino que tambiÃ©n la mayorÃ­a del salÃ³n, asÃ­ que un buen grupo se reuniÃ³ alrededor del puesto de Sendoh para ayudarlo un poco a decidir quien era la mejor candidata de todas aquellas. Era una costumbre que ocurrÃ­a al menos una vez al mes en aquel salÃ³n de segundo aÃ±o. Pero para la sorpresa de todos, Sendoh no llevÃ³ las cartas hasta su puesto, sino que hasta el tarro de la basura y las botÃ³ absolutamente todas. Y algo que los impresionÃ³ aun mucho mÃ¡s, fue que la habitual y famosÃ­sima sonrisa de Sendoh habÃ­a sido reemplazada por una clara expresiÃ³n de enfado. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle que quÃ© demonios le pasaba, sonÃ³ la campana. Si habÃ­a otra costumbre de Sendoh que todos conocÃ­an tambiÃ©n, era la de llegar tarde.  
  
Mientras todos volvÃ­an a sus puestos y el desagradable profesor entraba en la sala, los que se encontraban cerca de Akira pudieron escucharlo murmurando algo como 'Â¿QuÃ© no ven que necesito tiempo a solas?' por lo bajo, un rumor que se esparciÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente entre las aburridas clases de matemÃ¡ticas de ese dÃ­a (el ramo en el que estaban).  
  
La mayorÃ­a optÃ³ por lo que parecÃ­a la razÃ³n mÃ¡s lÃ³gica para explicar la extraÃ±a actitud de Sendoh: este rompimiento sÃ­ le habÃ­a afectado. Pero Hiroaki lo dudaba bastante. La Ãºltima vez que los habÃ­a visto juntos, Sendoh habÃ­a tratado demasiado mal a Natsuko como para estar asÃ­ de abatido. Â¿QuÃ© le pasarÃ­a realmente? Â¿Sendoh le dirÃ­a o tendrÃ­a que obligarlo a que se lo dijera? Creo que la segunda, pensÃ³. A menos que sea algo en verdad importante, yo tendrÃ© que preguntarle. Aunque pensÃ¡ndolo bien, es mejor que no me diga; asÃ­ me aseguro de que no es nada grave y no tengo que preocuparme. SÃ­, es mejor de esta for- -  
  
"Â¿Koshino?" Una voz interrumpiÃ³ sus pensamientos.  
  
"Â¿Eh?" Hiroaki sacudiÃ³ un poco la cabeza para volver a la realidad. "Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿QuÃ© quieres, Sendoh?"  
  
"Bueno..." RespondiÃ³ Ã©ste, "Â¿podemos hablar mas tarde?"  
  
Oh no. "SÃ­. Claro que podemos."  
  
***  
  
"Claro. Cada vez que me relajo sobre alguna cosa, nunca falta que algo pasa y de pronto aquello que habÃ­a dado por solucionado o inofensivo se convierte en un enorme problema." Koshino murmuraba sin descanso mientras subÃ­a las escaleras a la azotea, donde habÃ­a quedado de reunirse con Sendoh. "Nunca falla. Siempre hay algo que sale mal y Sendoh me mete en problemas por al menos una semana. Ni siquiera sÃ© porquÃ© sigo siendo su amigo. Yo deberÃ­a..." InterrumpiÃ³ su reclamo para abrir la puerta. Â¿En quÃ© estarÃ­a metido ahora Akira? Â¿En que lo habÃ­a metido esta vez a Ã©l? Hace no mucho ya habÃ­a pasado por algo similar. Y otra vez antes que esa vez. Y aun otra vez un tiempo antes que esa. Y tambiÃ©n otra vez antes. RecordÃ³ que ya habÃ­a pensado en dejar de ser su amigo. Â¿Lo estaba reconsiderando? Era el momento de tomar una decisiÃ³n. Al menos oigamos lo que tiene que decir ahora, decidiÃ³ Koshino.  
  
"Â¿Sendoh?" LlamÃ³ Koshino. El aludido se volteÃ³ y le dirigiÃ³ una breve sonrisa. "Â¿Y bien? Â¿De quÃ© querÃ­as hablarme?" Fue la frÃ­a respuesta del muchacho mÃ¡s bajo.  
  
Sendoh bajÃ³ la vista, mientras decidÃ­a por donde empezar. Demonios... Koshino no me lo estÃ¡ haciendo anda fÃ¡cil. Pero debo continuar. "Asumo que ya sabes que terminÃ© con Natsuko."  
  
"Tres dÃ­as antes de lo esperado. Â¡Por tu culpa perdÃ­ una apuesta, Sendoh!" RespondiÃ³, medio en broma y medio en serio. Definitivamente querÃ­a romper con el tenso ambiente que se respiraba entre ambos.  
  
"Â¡Ja! De veras lo siento, pero pensÃ© que no iban a apostar de nuevo sobre mis relaciones." A pesar del tono en broma que usaba, lo que decÃ­a era en serio. "Bueno, sÃ³lo querÃ­a explicarte porquÃ© terminÃ© con ella."  
  
"Sendoh, no tienes por quÃ©, en serio--"  
  
"No, en verdad quiero explicarte." Lo interrumpiÃ³ Akira. Dios, va a ser difÃ­cil, pero tengo que hacerlo. "Es que me di cuenta de que no sentÃ­a nada por ella--"  
  
"Sendoh, en serio, estÃ¡ bien. No tienes que hacer esto."  
  
"Pero quiero hacerlo." Y le dirigiÃ³ una triste mirada en sus hermosos ojos azules. "Â¿Puedo?"  
  
No, no me mires asÃ­. Â¿No ves que no soporto esa mirada? "Eh... EstÃ¡ bien. Si significa tanto para ti..." RespondiÃ³, fingiendo resignaciÃ³n.  
  
"Gracias. En verdad significa mucho para mÃ­." Y Sendoh dio un hondo suspiro antes de continuar, "TÃº mejor que nadie debes conocer todas las malas relaciones en las que he estado. Y aunque igual me han gustado varias chicas con las que salÃ­, nunca me enamorÃ© de ninguna, porque--" Sendoh de pronto guardÃ³ silencio.  
  
"Porque, Â¿quÃ©?" Dijo Koshino para hacer que continuara, ya que en verdad querÃ­a saber la razÃ³n.  
  
"Porque descubrÃ­ que todo este tiempo ya estaba enamorado de alguien, pero nunca quise aceptarlo." Y Sendoh hizo otra gran pausa.  
  
Â¿Soy yo o esta conversaciÃ³n se estÃ¡ poniendo extraÃ±a? Â¿No deberÃ­a estar diciÃ©ndole esto a ella y no a mÃ­? La mente de Koshino trabajaba a full mientras duraba la pausa de Sendoh. QuizÃ¡ como esta vez sÃ­ va en serio, Â¡finalmente!, quiere ir lento y pedirme ayuda. SÃ­, eso debe ser. "Â¿Y quiÃ©n es la afortunada?" PreguntÃ³ con una amplia sonrisa. Pero en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco afligido, e inconscientemente borrÃ³ la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
"Â¿La afortunada?" Akira riÃ³ un poco, "La afortunada..." Y pareciÃ³ pensar un poco en aquella denominaciÃ³n seriamente. "Creo que asÃ­ puedes llam--"  
  
"Â¿Y quiÃ©n es?" Ya no soportaba tanto rodeo. TenÃ­a que ponerle fin a la espera. "Ya, di quiÃ©n es."  
  
"Es... Hiroaki Koshino." ConcluyÃ³ mirando muy serio aquel a quien acababa de nombrar.  
  
Koshino estaba estupefacto. Â¿Sendoh acababa de decir su nombre? Â¿SU nombre? Su rostro se habÃ­a tornado tan inexpresivo que hasta Kaede Rukawa, el Rey del Hielo, se habrÃ­a muerto de la envidia. DebÃ­a ser una broma. TENÃ 


	2. Segunda parte

Cuando los sentimientos se revelan  
  
Por: Azalea  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ante las amenazas por si no continuaba el fic (aunque igual tenÃ­a la intenciÃ³n, conste, la INTENCIÃ"N, de hacerlo), he aquÃ­ el segundo capÃ­tulo.  
  
***  
  
Segunda Parte  
  
No debÃ­ haberle dicho. Â¡Al menos no asÃ­! SÃ³lo yo soy tan estÃºpido como para elegir tan mal momento para decir algo asÃ­ de importante. Debe odiarme.  
  
"Sendoh."  
  
Y no puedo culparlo.  
  
"Sendoh."  
  
O sea, su reacciÃ³n fue bastante normal, Â¿no?  
  
"Â¡Sendoh!"  
  
"Â¿Ah?" El grito de Hikoichi lo obligÃ³ a volver a la realidad. "Â¡Hikoichi, me asustaste! Â¿QuÃ© quieres?"  
  
"Avisarte que se cancelÃ³ el entrenamiento de hoy." Hikoichi lo miraba atentamente, tratando de averiguar lo que le ocurrÃ­a a su Ã­dolo, "Sendoh, Â¿quÃ© te--"  
  
"Â¿Por quÃ©?" Temiendo esa pregunta, Sendoh se le adelantÃ³ con otra. "Â¿Por quÃ© se cancelÃ³ el entrenamiento?"  
  
"El entrenador no quiso decirme, pero creo que es porque..."  
  
Al parecer seguÃ­a hablando, pero el estudiante de segundo ya no lo escuchaba. Le habÃ­a caÃ­do del cielo. Ya no soportaba ver aquella indescifrable expresiÃ³n en el rostro de Koshino. Tampoco le hablaba, y evitaba abiertamente mirarlo siquiera. Aunque ya habÃ­an empezado los murmullos y rumores, nadie le habÃ­a dicho nada directamente. Era un alivio, porque no habrÃ­a sabido quÃ© decir. Pero no creÃ­a tener la misma suerte en el entrenamiento. AhÃ­ sÃ­ que tendrÃ­a que dar algÃºn tipo de explicaciÃ³n, Â¿no? Apuesto a que tambiÃ©n Koshino debe estar aliviado, pensÃ³ Sendoh aun mÃ¡s triste. LevantÃ³ un poco la vista y le pareciÃ³ que Hikoichi habÃ­a terminado su historia y esperaba una respuesta, asÃ­ que se las arreglÃ³ para mascullar un "Es una lÃ¡stima" y al ver que la respuesta parecÃ­a haber complacido al muchacho mÃ¡s bajo, preguntÃ³ lo que en verdad querÃ­a saber, "Â¿Ya le avisaste a Koshino?"  
  
"Eso querÃ­a, pero cuando me lo encontrÃ© ni pareciÃ³ notar mi presencia. Estaba completamente en las nubes."  
  
"Oh." Justo lo que pensÃ©.  
  
"Â¿PodrÃ­as decirle tÃº?"  
  
"Â¡Â¿QuÃ©?! Â¿Decirle yo?" Tiene que estar bromeando...  
  
"SÃ­. Yo ya no tengo tiempo, asÃ­ que..." Y le dirigiÃ³ una 'inocente' mirada.  
  
Si no acepto tendrÃ© que explicarle porquÃ©... "Lo intentarÃ©."  
  
"Gracias, Sendoh." Dijo a modo de despedida antes de desaparecer, dejando a Sendoh aun mÃ¡s sumido en su depresiÃ³n.  
  
***  
  
A la salida de clases, Sendoh vio cÃ³mo Koshino tomaba sus cosas y se iba, aun sin dirigirle la palabra.  
  
Recordando en lo que habÃ­a quedado con Hikoichi, Akira Sendoh decidiÃ³ alcanzarlo, contento de tener una excusa para hablarle.  
  
Cuando finalmente lo alcanzÃ³ fue en el por el momento concurrido patio y para no alimentar a los rumores, decidiÃ³ simular que los hechos de la maÃ±ana nunca sucedieron y adoptÃ³ su habitual expresiÃ³n de que nada le preocupaba.  
  
"Â¡Koshino! Â¡Koshino!" GritÃ³ para llamar su atenciÃ³n.  
  
Pero Koshino no se dio por aludido y siguiÃ³ caminando. Bastante decepcionado, pero sin dejar su habitual (hasta esa maÃ±ana) sonrisa, Sendoh corriÃ³ para alcanzarlo. Para evitar que lo ignorar se adelantÃ³ y se detuvo justo frente a Ã©l, listo para afirmarlo con los brazos si era necesario.  
  
"Oye, Koshino, Â¿adÃ³nde vas? La prÃ¡ctica de hoy fue cancelada. Â¿QuÃ© no te dijo Hikoichi?"  
  
"Â¿Ah, sÃ­?" Felizmente para Sendoh, Koshino volvÃ­a a hablarle. LÃ¡stima que fuese del tema que menos le preocupaba en ese momento. "Pero no iba a ir al entrenamiento de todos modos."  
  
De pronto, Sendoh notÃ³ lo cerca que estaban de la salida, que era un camino completamente distinto al del gimnasio. "Jeje, es cierto." Dijo un poco avergonzado.  
  
"Oye, Sendoh..." Akira sonriÃ³ al notar que el tono de Koshino al decir su nombre volvÃ­a a ser el de antes, "Â¿podrÃ­amos hablar en un lugar mÃ¡s... privado?"  
  
Sendoh mirÃ³ a su alrededor. Eran el centro de atenciÃ³n de los que estaban ahÃ­, que miraban descaradamente lo que sucedÃ­a entre ellos. "Claro. Â¿AdÃ³nde quieres ir?"  
  
"Da igual, pero que podamos hablar a solas."  
  
"Muy bien. Vamos."  
  
***  
  
En un principio, Sendoh pensÃ³ en llevar a Koshino a una cafeterÃ­a. Pero pensÃ¡ndolo dos veces, serÃ­a mejor un lugar en el que estuvieran completamente solos y no hubiera tantas cosas que pudieran ser lanzadas en su contra. AsÃ­ que decidiÃ³ llevarlo a su casa y esperar ahÃ­ lo que vendrÃ­a. OjalÃ¡ no fuera lo peor...  
  
Ambos estaban muy absortos en sus propios pensamientos como para entablar una conversaciÃ³n camino a casa de Sendoh. Ã‰ste pensaba en formas para evitar que Koshino dejara de dirigirle la palabra de manera definitiva, mientras que su compaÃ±ero mÃ¡s bajo planeaba la mejor manera de decirle al chico de cabello de puerco espÃ­n la decisiÃ³n a la que habÃ­a llegado respecto a su situaciÃ³n. A pesar del poco tiempo que habÃ­a tenido, Koshino lo habÃ­a pensado mucho, aunque sabÃ­a que 'pensado' no era la mejor palabra para describir por lo que habÃ­a pasado desde que Sendoh le habÃ­a confesado su amor. HabÃ­a sido una mezcla de pensamientos, sentimientos, recuerdos, desesperaciÃ³n... y hasta prejuicios. Algo asÃ­ no puede ser explicado asÃ­ nada mÃ¡s y Koshino lo sabÃ­a. Y aunque aun no habÃ­a llegado a una decisiÃ³n final, honestamente pensaba hacerlo mientras conversaba con Sendoh. Y si no... ahÃ­ tendrÃ­a que ver. Pero por el momento no podÃ­a pensar siquiera en tratar de iniciar una conversaciÃ³n para romper el silencio que ahora lo rodeaba a Ã©l y a Sendoh. Y para ser honesto, lo mÃ¡s probable es que ni siquiera notarÃ­a si Sendoh intentaba hacerlo.  
  
Y Sendoh sentÃ­a mÃ¡s o menos lo mismo. AsÃ­ que en silencio llegaron a la casa del Ãºltimo, que tal y como esperaba Ã©ste, estaba desocupada a esa hora.  
  
"SiÃ©ntete como en tu casa." Dijo Sendoh mientras pasaban al living. A pesar de que Koshino habÃ­a ido muchÃ­simas veces y conocÃ­a la gran casa al dedillo, ambos se sentÃ­an tan incÃ³modos como si esa fuera la primera vez. "Â¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer?" OfreciÃ³ Sendoh dirigiÃ©ndose hacia la cocina, "Porque yo darÃ­a lo que fuera por un vaso de agua ahora mismo."  
  
"No, gracias. No quiero nada." Fue la respuesta y viendo como Sendoh seguÃ­a su camino aun como si la respuesta hubiese sido la contraria, aÃ±adiÃ³, "De hecho, Â¿podrÃ­amos hablar ahora mismo?"  
  
DespuÃ©s de tragar un poco, Sendoh contestÃ³, "Claro. SÃ³lo dÃ©jame ir por ese vaso..."  
  
Mientras tanto, Koshino se sentÃ³ en el sofÃ¡, dejando sus cosas a sus pies y se cubriÃ³ el rostro con las manos. Este ha sido un dÃ­a muy largo, pensÃ³. Y si esto no sale bien, serÃ¡ el dÃ­a mÃ¡s largo de mi vida.  
  
Sendoh volviÃ³ al cabo de unos segundos, y daba la impresiÃ³n de que mÃ¡s que a beber un poco de agua, habÃ­a ido a darse Ã¡nimo a sÃ­ mismo para seguir adelante. Se sentÃ³ frente a Koshino y con su mirada mÃ¡s seria, empezÃ³ Ã©l a hablar, "SÃ© que a pesar de todas las cosas que te he hecho o te he hecho hacer (que han sido bastantes), esto ha sido por lejos la mÃ¡s difÃ­cil, pero sentÃ­ que por nuestra amistad debÃ­a decirte lo que siento por ti, por difÃ­cil que fuera."  
  
"Lo sÃ©, Sendoh--"  
  
"SÃ© que estÃ¡s incÃ³modo, porque tambiÃ©n yo lo estoy, y te juro que eso es lo Ãºltimo que querÃ­a hacer y--"  
  
"Sendoh, deja que yo hable ahora, Â¿sÃ­?"  
  
Akira se sonrojÃ³ un poco y asintiÃ³.  
  
"Bien. No sÃ© cÃ³mo empezar..." Dijo Koshino mientras se rascaba la cabeza, "Lamento mi comportamiento durante todo el dÃ­a, pero estuve pensando mucho en..." Hizo una breve pausa, "en lo que me dijiste y--"  
  
"No tienes que decir mÃ¡s, Koshino." Dijo Sendoh triste, "SÃ© que te puse en una situaciÃ³n difÃ­cil y..." TragÃ³ fuertemente y mirÃ³ a otro lado, "Entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme." A pesar de que lo decÃ­a en serio, en el fondo esperaba que Koshino dijera que eso no era necesario, que Ã©l tambiÃ©n lo amaba, que siempre estarÃ­an juntos... Pero Koshino no decÃ­a nada, sÃ³lo evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Y el chico con cabello en punta decidiÃ³ volver a hablar, "Lo entiendo. No te preocupes."  
  
"No, Sendoh." Dijo de pronto el otro, "No es eso lo que quiero." Un brillo de ilusiÃ³n hizo resplandecer los ojos de Sendoh por unos momentos, Â¡quizÃ¡ aun habÃ­a esperanza!, pero la voz de Koshino lo hizo volver a la realidad, "SÃ³lo quiero que olvidemos todo lo que pasÃ³ hoy y que sigamos como si este dÃ­a nunca hubiera existido."  
  
Hiroaki se sorprendiÃ³ a sÃ­ mismo cuando se escuchÃ³ decir aquellas palabras. Fue mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil de lo que habÃ­a esperado, pensÃ³. Pero al ver la dolida expresiÃ³n de Sendoh lo hizo sentir mal tambiÃ©n. Pero tenÃ­a que ser fuerte. Â¿No habÃ­a decidido que a lo que llegara en esta charla con Sendoh serÃ­a lo que harÃ­a? Entonces debÃ­a cumplirlo. Y si lo habÃ­a dicho sin pensarlo, era porque es lo que su corazÃ³n querÃ­a, Â¿no? DebÃ­a ser consecuente con sus decisiones. Pero Sendoh se ve tan triste... tras otra breve batalla interna, dijo, "Creo que es mejor que me vaya."  
  
"QuizÃ¡ sea lo mejor." Sendoh hablaba muy lentamente, como si no sÃ³lo dos, sino tres veces cada palabra que decÃ­a, "Y gracias por no hacer la gran alharaca por esto."  
  
"No te preocupes." Y le regalÃ³ una breve sonrisa antes de marcharse.  
  
Una vez solo, Akira volviÃ³ a agradecer el tener la casa sÃ³lo para Ã©l. Â¡Su madre harÃ­a un gran escÃ¡ndalo si veÃ­a en que estado se encontraba su Ãºnico y adorado hijo! "No sÃ© si pueda hacerlo, Hiroaki." Dijo mientras las lÃ¡grimas baÃ±aban su hermoso rostro.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Nota: Â¡Esto se va a convertir en un fic interactivo! Este tambiÃ©n se me hace un final definitivo posible. Al menos eso me dice mi flojera y pronta poca disponibilidad de tiempo. Pero algunas excelentes ideas y el Ã¡nimo que me han dado me hacen que quiera continuar AsÃ­ que de nuevo les pido su opiniÃ³n ^^': Â¿quÃ© creen que debo hacer? 


	3. Tercera PArte

Cuando los sentimientos se revelan Por: Azalea  
  
********************************************************************** Nota: Disculpen por la démora, pero entre colegio, actividades extra, pololo, amigos, etc., mi tiempo se vio reducido al mínimo y no pude continuar el fic. Y para colmo de males, a mi computador le entró un virus y murieron todos mis archivos aparte de sus conguraciones. En verdad disculpen la démora las personas que querían saber cómo seguía el fic. **********************************************************************  
  
Tercera Parte  
  
"Muy bien. Empezaremos el entrenamiento de hoy con un leve calentamiento." Gritó Taoka mientras aplaudía para atraer la atención de todos los que estaban en el gimnasio. "Veinte minutos de trote, estiramiento y seguimos con los piques. ¡Empiecen!" Obedientemente, todos los hicieron.  
  
Así empezaba la semana para el equipo de basketball de Ryonan. Tanto Sendoh como Koshino habían tenido lo que les sobró de sábado y domingo para recuperarse de la conversación que habían tenido en casa de Sendoh. Pero obviamente no había sido suficiente.  
  
***Recuerdo*** "¿Y, Hiroaki? ¿No vas a juntarte con ese niño Sendoh hoy?" "No, papá." Respondió el aludido dando un suspiro, "Hoy no." "¡Pero si se van todos los domingos a jugar basketball!" "Pero no hoy, papá." Koshino contestaba bastante desanimado, pero sabía que el interrogatorio de su padre seguiría. "¿Se pelearon?" A pesar de la pregunta, el Sr. Koshino sonreía. "No, papá. Sólo... sólo preferimos no jugar hoy. Es todo." "Me alegra que estés tomando distancia de ese niño. No me agrada la influencia que tiene en ti." Sabiendo a qué se refería, Hiroaki aclaró cada vez más molesto, "Papá, fue sólo una vez y ellos nos buscaron pelea." "Aun así no debiste haberte involucrado. No quiero recordar la vergüenza que pasé cuando tuve que ir a buscarte a la cárcel." "¡Pero no presentaron cargos--" "La destrucción de propiedad privada es un grave delito, hijo. Y nunca pensé que tú cayeras en eso." Viendo que Hiroaki intentaba reclamar, se le adelantó, "Y la única razón por la que no presentaron cargo es porque los Takahashi te conocen de pequeño y saben que no volverá a ocurrir." Acentuó esa última parte con una severa mirada. Koshino sólo suspiró. No tenía caso pelear con su padre, que era tan cerrado de mente como cualquier otro policía*. ***Fin del Recuerdo***  
  
Desde aquella vez que tuvo que ir a buscarlo a la cárcel, Reiji Koshino, el padre de Hiroaki, había declarado a Sendoh persona no grata en su casa. La única razón por la que aceptaba que su hijo siguiera frecuentándolo era porque a su esposa el chico de cabello en punta le parecía sumamente simpático y agradable. Pero ni eso hacía que su propia opinión del mejor amigo de su hijo cambiara. En cuanto al incidente que hizo que Sendoh y Koshino hubiesen estado detenidos, lo que había ocurrido fue que el hermano de una chica a la que Sendoh había roto el corazón dejándola por otra y sus amigos comenzaron una pelea en el café en que el par de amigos solía comer. Estos respondieron a los golpes y en un momento en que la contienda era especialmente violenta, rompieron las ventanas y mesas del local y un hombre que también comía en el lugar llamó a la policía. Imaginarán el resto. Y francamente esa era una de las cosas que Koshino consideró cuando debía responder a Sendoh lo que sentía por él: por culpa de Akira ya había estado en la cárcel, experiencia muy desagradable que haría todo lo posible por no repetir. Por culpa de Akira y su manía de salir con cualquier falda que se le pusiera delante. Lo que hacía que fuera más confuso para él el hecho de que su amigo estuviera enamorado de él...  
  
"Oye, Koshino." Interrumpió sus pensamientos Fukuda, quien trotaba a su lado, "¿Qué le ocurre a Sendoh?" "No tengo la más mínima idea." Mintió descaradamente Koshino. "¿Por qué?" "Porque le pregunté si nos acompañaba a tomar algo esta noche y ni siquiera pareció escuchar. Y considerando que él es siempre el primero en aceptar, me preocupé." "Pues no, no sé qué le ocurre entonces." Volvió a mentir Koshino. "Pero cuenta conmigo. Yo iré con ustedes a tomar algo." ***  
  
Quizá debería hablar con él. Aunque lo más probable es que sólo empeore las cosas. Pero si sigue actuando así todos comenzarán a hacer preguntas y comentarios.  
  
"Oye, Koshino, ¡nos vamos!" Le gritó Hikoichi desde la salida de los vestidores. "¡Ya voy!" Respondió éste mientras se ataba los cordones de los tenis. Mejor espero a ver qué pasa mañana.  
  
Y se fue con el resto del equipo. *** Sendoh notó como todos sus amigos se iban. Lo habían invitado dos veces más y ambas había respondido que se quedaría entrenando hasta tarde.  
  
"¿Seguro que no quieres venir?" Uekuza lo intentó por última vez. Koshino también va. Quizá deba... "No, gracias. Debo practicar mis tiros." Fue la vaga respuesta.  
  
Una vez solo, Sendoh comenzó a practicar sus tiros de tres puntos. Pero en lugar de concentrarse en estos, su mente estaba en la expresión que Koshino había tenido toda la tarde. Completamente normal.  
  
Es obvio que no te afecta tanto como a mí, Hiroaki. Parece que este fuera otro lunes común y corriente. Y no tienes idea de cuánto me duele eso.  
  
Sendoh siguió con sus tiros. Sólo su cuero estaba 'concentrado' en eso, pues su mente seguía en el mismo tipo de pensamientos que había tenido todo el día.  
  
"Tus tiros están pésimos, Sendoh." Dijo de pronto una seria voz. "¿Ah?" "No estás tirando como sueles hacerlo. Estás como si tuvieras la mente en la luna." Taoka se acercó lentamente al estudiante de segundo. Por toda respuesta Sendoh bajó la cabeza. "¿Problemas sentimentales?" Sugirió el entrenador. Asombrado, Sendoh miró a Taoka directo a los ojos y preguntó, "¿Cómo supo?" Taoka sólo sonrió. ***  
  
El resto del equipo de basketball conversaba animadamente en un restaurant cercano a la escuela. A pesar de que Koshino intentaba solazarse, no lograba evitar que su mente se desviara a otros asuntos.  
  
"Y, Uekuza, ¿cuánto llevas con tu novia? Porque sigues con la que llevaste el otro día a la fiesta, ¿no?" Con un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas, éste contestó, "Sí, ya llevamos un mes." "Y es super bonita, ¡tienes que contar cómo lo hiciste!"  
  
Entre risas y bromas cada uno contaba las novedades en sus vidas. Todos menos Koshino, quien daba gracias al cielo que Sendoh no hubiese ido también, ¡no lo habría soportado!  
  
"¿Y, Koshino? ¿Cuándo serás tú el que nos tengaexpectantes con tus hazañas con una chica?" La pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad mientras que a la vez lo molestaba un poco: ¡si tan sólo se imaginaran por lo que estaba pasando ahora! "Mira quién lo dice, Fukuda. Yo tampoco te conozco a nadie."  
  
"Pero Fukuda acaba de contarnos en qué anda con Mariko, Koshino." Dijo Hikoichi, "¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó al notar la expresión de a quién hablaba.  
  
No, no se sentía bien y así lo expuso a sus compañeros antes de marcharse a su casa. ***  
  
"¿Cómo lo supo, entrenador?"  
  
"Yo también tuve 17 años una vez, Sendoh." Respondió con una sincera sonrisa Taoka.  
  
Sendoh se imaginó a su entrenador con 17 años y como intuyó que no podría contener la risa por mucho tiempo, borró rápidamente esa imagen.  
  
"Y los problemas que se tiene a esa edad no cambian con el paso de los años, por mucho que te cueste creerlo."  
  
"Sí, pero an así, ¿cómo supo que tenía problemas amorosos?" Preguntó Sendoh aun sorprendido de la agudeza de su entrenador. "Recuerda que ya te he visto con problemas en casa, Sendoh. Y afortunadamente no tienes la misma expresión que tenías en ese difícil momento."  
  
Akira entendió que se refería al divorcio de sus padres. Aunque Koshino había sido su principal apoyo, la ayuda del entrenador también había sido fundamental, tanto por su experiencia y muchas facilidades que le consigió en la escuela, como por los sabios consejos que le dio y la ayuda que prestó a toda su familia.  
  
Ante el silencio de su alumno, Taoka siguió explicandose, "Así que no era eso. Tampoco son problemas en la escuela, pues he visto tus notas y no vas mal, Sendoh. Y obviamente tampoco son problemas por el basketball, así que..." "Así que por descarte supo que eran problemas amorosos."  
  
"Sí. Y veo que no me equivoqué." Breve pausa, "¿Quieres que conversemos de ello?"  
  
Sendoh midió sus posibilidades. Por un lado, sabía que su priblema era un tema delicado y que no podía ser hablado con cualquiera, pero por otro sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Y por qué no su entrenador? Decidió contarle pero ocultando todo detalle que pudiera ocasionarle problemas. Después de todo, Taoka no era tan astuto como para decifrar también de quién hablaba, ¿no?  
  
"Es que yo... no sé cómo empezar." Confesó Sendoh. Comprendiendo que debía facilitarle las cosas, Taoka comenzó la conversación, "He escuchado comentarios sobre la ruptura con tu última novia."  
  
"Natsuko. Así es."  
  
"Y también hay rumores sobre que aun no tienes otra novia." Las múltiples conquistas de éste y su ajetreada vida sentimental eran de dominio público, incluido del de los profesores. "Eso también es cierto." "Y he ahí tu problema, ¿me equivoco?" El silencio de su jugador estrella le confirmó sus suposiciones, "Y a la vez es lo más hermoso que hay: estás enamorado."  
  
La sorpresa de Sendoh llegó a límites insospechados para él, "¿¿Có-cómo supo??" "Akira," Comenzó a explicar Taoka, sorprendiendo aun más a Sendoh, quien nunca había sido llamado por su nombre por el entrenador, "cuando tengas mi edad y experiencia reconocerás de inmediato el brillito especial en los ojos que tienen las personas que están enamoradas." Sendoh se sonrojó como niño pillado en falta, "¿Es tan obvio?" Taoka se encogió de hombros, "Como te dije, con mi experiencia es fácil saber quién está enamorado y quién no."  
  
¿Habrá visto lo mismo en los ojos de Koshino? Se preguntó Sendoh. Pero una pregunta repentina le quitó el interés en eso, "¿Con su experiencia? ¿Qué ha estado enamorado muchas veces?" Ahora fue el turno del profesor de sorojarse, "No, no muchas veces. ¿Conoces a mi esposa, Sendoh?"  
  
Sí la conocía. Había ido un par de veces a buscar a Taoka al entrenamiento y aparte de hermosa era bastante agradable. Eso le respondió. "Pues ella es el gran amor de mi vida. Cuando conocí a Ritsuko sufrí el mayor cambio de mi vida. Yo era, "Se sonrojó un poco más, "bastante popular entre las chicas. Algo así como tú: un verdadero casanova." Sendoh nunca pensó que estaría escuchando algún día ese tipo de confesiones de su profesor. Y menos que éste había sido un casanova en su época. De hecho, nunca había pensado en la juventud de sus profesores. "Y luego llegó ella." Prosiguió su interlocutor, "y ninguno de mis trucos de conquista sirvió, hasta que descubrí que mi obsesión por ella era en realidad amor. ¿Y sabes cómo lo descubrí?" Sendoh negó con la cabeza. "Porque mi madre me hizo notar un brillo especial en los ojos. El mismo brillo que tienes tú ahora." "¿Y cómo la conquistó?" Quiso saber Sendoh. "Primero la novedad me sorprednió tanto que estuve varios días así como estás tú ahora, pensando, analizando, preguntándome que cómo y cuándo había sucedido. Y luego hice lo que tú debes hacer ahora." "¿Qué?"  
  
"La conquisté. Cuando le demostré que lo que sentía por ella era verdadero, cambió su actitud hacia mí y me confesó que ella también estaba enamorada de mí. Y ahora nos ves: llevamos 17 años de un feliz matrimonio." Sendoh suspiró hondamente, "Pero mi caso no es tan fácil, entrenador."  
  
"¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que sean muchas las personas que resistan tus encantos, Sendoh." Lo animó Taoka. "Pues ésta se cuenta entre esas pocs." Contestó desanimado Sendoh. "Yo no estaria tan seguro en tu lugar." Taoka se puso de pie, "Piensa bien las cosas y recuerda que si tú estás enamorado, esa persona también tiene sentimientos por ti. El amor es recíproco, no lo olvides y lucha por tu amor. ¿Lo prometes?"  
  
"Lo prometo." Terminó Sendoh, sonriendo finalmente. 


End file.
